Five Times Dean and Cas Were Set Up, and One Time They Were Not
by Serie11
Summary: Dean and Cas have known each other for a year, and their mutual pining is beginning to get on the nerves of those around them. Krissy and Claire decide to do something about that. Or, the one where our favourite couple gets set up on five dates, but finally realise what they want in the middle of a grocery store.


The bakery was small. There were two small tables outside, wicker chairs placed charmingly around them for anyone who wanted to sit in the sun while they enjoyed the food from inside. The outside was a pale cream colour, with orange accents in the eaves and door. The sign _Angel Bakery_ hung above the door, slightly tilted. Dean wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not; either way, it increased the novelty of the shop.

"This is pretty out of the way," Krissy said while she pushed her hair out of her eyes. She'd decided to cut it all short last month in an attempt to be 'hip' but had told him the next day that she was going to grow it out again. Currently it was in a flyaway fashion, with about fifty pins in it in an attempt to hold it up. The pins weren't working.

"It has good food," Dean told her as he pushed the door open. The bell on the door chimed sweetly as he did. Dean took a deep breath of the heady scent of bread as he entered.

The inside was a contrast to the outside. Blues and greens rioted on the walls, swirling together in a way that reminded Dean of the sea. The chairs inside were the same wicker ones as outside, but the tables were sturdier. There were a few patrons sitting in the separate chairs before the counter, several that Dean recognised. Those people that did come here came here often.

There were two people behind the counter, a man who was showing a younger girl how to work the bread cutter.

"… and then you press this button to make it work. Claire? Do you understand?"

"Yeah," the blonde girl sighed. "Put the bread there, chop it, put it in the bag, tie it up. Too easy, Cas."

"Well then, you can do the next customer who comes in and wants their bread cut," Cas told her, and Dean smirked when he saw how resigned she looked. Cas glanced over at them and his face brightened when he saw Dean. "Which could be fairly soon, if I'm correct."

"Heya Cas," Dean greeted, leaning over the counter slightly so he could get a bit closer to him. The soft, classical music that went through the speakers above them hardly impacted upon the conversation, but there were other people talking in the bakery come café. That, and he just wanted to be near Cas.

"Good morning Dean," Cas said in his deep voice. "I see you brought a friend along today."

"Yeah, this is Krissy," Dean said, ruffling her hair and yanking it out of most of the pins that were failing to keep it up. "She's the daughter of a friend, who needs a place to stay for a few weeks. So I'm obliging, because I'm great."

Krissy rolled her eyes as she yanked out what few pins remained. She started putting her hair back up while she whispered to Claire conspiratorially. "They're terrors, aren't they?"

Claire nodded sagely, side eyeing Cas. "For sure."

The girls laughed between themselves as Dean turned back to Cas. "What do you need today?" Cas asked tilting his head and smiling slightly.

Dean flicked his eyes over the multitude of produce ringing the walls. Along with the classic bread loaves, there were numerous types of muffins, scrolls, and pastries.

"A loaf of the wholemeal bread and five grain bread would be great," Dean started.

"Claire," Cas called, looking at the teen expectantly.

Claire sighed heavily but moved to where the bread was stored, still talking to Krissy.

"You just want an excuse to talk to me," Dean teased, smiling at Cas. Cas ducked his head and huffed out a laugh.

Dean had come into this bakery by accident just over a year ago, in the middle of a snowstorm. He'd made the excellent decision to walk to work on the day of an impending blizzard, and had had to turn around when he'd found that the restoration garage he worked for was closed. In the time that it took for him to walk halfway back home, the snowstorm had started with a vengeance. When Dean could no longer see the path in front of him, he'd stumbled down a side road and had knocked on the first door that looked hospitable.

Cas had decided to work that day despite the clear storm warning that had descended over Sioux Falls, and had answered Dean's desperate knocking. The two of them had spent the next six hours in the back of the shop, sitting next to each other and using the wood fire stove for heat. Dean had brought his bread from here ever since, all the while pushing aside his not so friendly feelings for Cas. He was just so amazing, with his determination to run the bakery by himself, while supporting his two cats and enormous number of bees that he had out the back of the shop.

"Well, I keep Claire occupied and get to talk to you," Cas said. "I see no drawbacks to that."

"True," Dean replied. Claire put one loaf on the counter and moved to grab another one. "Did you clear up the issue with one of your hives?"

Cas's expression morphs into one of relief. "Yes, thankfully. I figured out what the problem was. Charlie and I were becoming quite worried."

'Quite worried' meant 'freaked out' in Cas language. Charlie was the only other beekeeper in the area that Cas would associate with. He claimed that the rest of them were just in it for the money, while Cas basically gave away his honey in an attempt to get rid of it all. Dean was convinced he could roll out his own brand nationally with the amount of jars that Cas produced every year. Cas used the honey that he kept for himself in the bakery, in some of the sticky buns. Dean brought Cas's honey and ate it on his toast for breakfast while thinking of him.

Claire put the second loaf down on the bench and looked up at him tiredly. "Is that all you would like with your order?"

"This isn't a restaurant Claire," Cas said. Dean could tell by his resigned tone that this was a conversation that they'd had before.

"It's a habit, Cas," she told him. "It's ingrained into my psyche. Waitressing does that to you."

"Yes, that's all," Dean answered her, trying not to smile.

Cas shot a look at him filled with exasperation, and Dean answered with a sympathetic shrug. It was likely that he would never understand how teenage girls thought. The majority of the time, Dean considered that a very good thing. However, it did mean that talking to Krissy – or in this case, Claire – was beyond him.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Krissy said, smiling broadly as she flirted. "I'm sure that you'll have more time to talk when we aren't surrounded by dumb adults."

Claire huffed out a laugh. "Sure. And I totally get what you mean by dumb adults."

Cas looked disapproving while Claire rattled off her number. "Claire, that's not how you talk to customers."

Dean thought he might have heard a muttered 'I wasn't talking about the customers,' but Krissy had both loaves of bread in her hand and was halfway out the door. Dean fumbled for his wallet and pressed the money into Cas's hand, cherishing the fleeting second of touch between them as he gave him the money.

"Keep the change," Dean said, giving Cas a final wink before hurrying out after his charge.

 **hey this is krissy, text me back ;) [12:45pm]**

 **Hi Krissy, got your text XD this is Claire :P [5:17pm]**

 **ok so I gotta ask – whats the deal with dean and cas [5:20pm]**

 **lmao no deal. I've been trying to get them together for like, 6 months now and they're just really dumb. Like, they're obviously into each other. Cas isn't dating anyone, wbu? [5:22pm]**

 ***I mean dean, ha [5:22pm]**

 **dean isnt dating anyone and neither am I ;) [5:24pm]**

 **XD well that's good then… on both accounts [5:30pm]**

 **so im only in town for a few weeks, we should def get on doing somethn about them. Wanna meet up and discuss [5:31pm]**

 **I thought you'd never ask :D [5:33pm]**

Krissy blew on her hands to try and warm them up. The corner that Claire had told her to wait on was icy, and she'd made the unfortunate mistake of forgetting her gloves. She was getting to the stage where she'd consider shoving her hands into places they shouldn't be in public to try and warm up.

Just as she was about to move, a large red truck roared around the corner. Krissy watched it out of the corner of her eye until it stopped at the curb in front of her and she recognised the driver.

"Hey!" Claire yelled over the roar of the engine. "Hop in!"

Krissy yanked open the door and jumped up into the cab. Inside, it was a lot warmer, and the engine was a lot quieter.

"Nice truck," Krissy said, approving. "Mine's just a pickup."

"This is actually Cas's," Claire told her as she pulled away from the curb. "My dad said that I wasn't responsible enough to drive his own car or buy my own car, so Cas told me I could just take his whenever. Whoo, you should have seen the fight they'd had after that. I mean, it's not like they're on the best of terms or anything, but still."

"So Cas is your, what, uncle?"

"Yeah, my dad and him are twins. Makes for awkward situations when someone tries to talk to Dad about bees on the street." Claire flashed a grimace at her. "He doesn't appreciate it, let me tell you."

"Yeah, my Dad's kinda like that too," Krissy grimaced.

Claire flashed her a look of gratitude. _At least someone else understands what it's like_ , her eyes seemed to say. "Cas has been single for ever, and that's just got to stop. Do you know how many women I get who ask me if he's dating anyone when I'm working out the front by myself? Like, twenty a shift! It's just way too many. And I like Dean. He's a good egg."

Krissy breathed out a long trail of air, watching as it condensed into a soft cloud before fogging on the window. She drew a question mark there, which Claire snorted at.

"So, the question is how," Krissy pondered. "How, how, how. You said that they've known each other for a while now, right?" When Claire nodded, Krissy began to grin, a plan starting to form in her mind. "Alright. I think I might know what to do…"

 _Thump roll twist. Thump roll twist. Thump roll twist._

The dough under his hands was stable. Clean and simple, in the way that few things truly were. Castiel thought that there was probably only a couple of good things in the world, but bread was definitely among them.

And someone who was definitely _not_ among them was his niece. Claire knew that he was busy with the bakery, and yet she'd arranged to go and see a movie in the middle of his shift, begging Castiel to accompany her, calling it 'bonding time.' While he did want to spend time with Claire, she knew that he didn't like anyone else running the bakery. However, when she'd pointed out that it was for three hours, maximum, in the evening when there were few customers, he'd had no choice but to reluctantly agree. After all, if she had already brought the tickets…

He'd asked two of his most trusted employees to cover the store while he was gone. It still made him itch to not be there, but it was refreshing in a way, to be out during the day and not have to worry about hurrying back with whatever they had run out of.

When he reached the cinema that Krissy had told him to meet up at, he was greeted with a strange sight. Sure enough, there was Claire, but standing with her were two very familiar people. Dean, and the young girl he'd brought with him a week ago… Krissy… were talking to Claire. Claire waved at him when she saw him, and Castiel crossed the street, bemusedly wondering at the chances of meeting up with the man he had a crush on during the one day that he took off from work.

"Good evening Dean," Castiel greeted quietly, and was rewarded with Dean's brilliant smile as he turned to face him.

"Cas! Claire said that you'd be coming soon."

"Yep," Claire said happily. "Here are your tickets, have a nice movie, see you later!"

"What –" Castiel only had the chance to get out one word before his niece had shoved something into his hand and was off, arms linked with Krissy, the two girls laughing together as they trudged through the snow away from Dean and himself.

When Castiel looked back at Dean, he looked as confused as Castiel thought. Dean looked down at his own ticket, and then leaned over to look at Castiel's. Castiel sucked a breath in as Dean's warmth fell into his space. _Stop it_ , he chided himself. _You're not fifteen anymore._

"Looks like we've been duped," Dean said, amusement clear in his tone. "It looks like we've got no choice – wanna go see a movie?"

Castiel looked down at the matching tickets in their hands and fought the urge to blush vividly. Maybe he wasn't so far away from his teenage years after all.

 **u know if they did anything [7:23pm]**

 **dean came home about twenty minutes after the movie was supposed to end [7:24pm]**

 **I don't live with cas so idk but if dean was there then probs not :/ [7:29pm]**

 **unless they were necking in the theatre, lol [7:30pm]**

 **dean didnt look messed up or anything so I dont think anything happened [7:32pm]**

 **damn. i was so sure too [7:33pm]**

 **Well even if they're still being the thickest idiots to ever grace the earth, at least we still got to see a movie. That wasn't a waste of time at all ;) [7:35pm]**

 **ur definitely right on that front [7:37pm]**

Dean checked his watch. Krissy had told him that she wanted to go out tonight – and that she would pay for fancier food than Dean would normally pick. That meant a full on sit down place, which Dean wasn't sure how to act around. When was the last time he'd been in an actual restaurant? Probably a few years ago, when he was still trying to make things work with Lisa. She'd liked fancy places where the waiters laid out a napkin over your lap for you.

Fortunately for him, Krissy hadn't picked anywhere so fancy this time. It was probably, though, one of the more upscale places that Dean would consider going to. Krissy had picked well. Dean knew that they made really good burgers here (Bobby had told him, and if there was one thing the older man knew well, it was how to appeal to Dean's tastebuds. If he said it was good, then Dean believed him).

Krissy was waiting outside, texting someone on her phone when Dean pulled up in the Impala. There was a lop sided smile on her face, which turned into a full blown grin when she spotted Dean.

"Hey Krissy," Dean greeted, coming up to stand next to her. "You ready to go in?"

"Um, not really. We're missing some people."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her as she winked at him, a conspiratorial glint in her eye.

"Krissy," Dean said slowly. "What do you mean, we're waiting for other people? Who else did you invite?"

"Er, you know. Just some people," Krissy deflected, rubbing the back of her head.

Dean opened his mouth to say something when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to see Cas standing there, dressed in something other than his casual bakery wear. Dean choked on that for a few long seconds before swallowing and trying to smile.

"Hi Cas. Funny seeing you here, huh?" He looked at Krissy out of the corner of his eye, who smiled angelically, giving nothing away. Yeah right – like he believed that for even a second.

Claire popped around the corner, and Dean saw her trying not to smirk as she came to stand next to Krissy, leaning against her slightly. Both girls had small smiles that they were trying hide.

"Let's go in," Claire suggested, walking towards the entrance. Krissy stuck by her side as they entered before Dean could even take a step.

"It appears we've been outmanoeuvred," Cas said wryly, taking a step closer to him. Dean took in the splendour of his smile and tried not to look like he was inhaling Cas's delicious scent.

"So it seems," Dean said back, ducking his head slightly so they were level with each other.

Cas opened his mouth and then closed it. Dean watched as he licked his lips as his eyelids fluttered. "There's little choice but for us to go in, then."

Dean felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smirk as he replied. "Little choice indeed."

However, when they walked through the doors, perhaps a little closer to each other than people who were 'just friends' would stand, Claire and Krissy were already seated. Dean's phone buzzed and he checked it bemusedly.

 **get a table for 2 ;p [7:32pm]**

Krissy sniggered as she watched Dean try to search for her in the low light of the restaurant. Claire was watching her with a fond amusement in her eyes.

"That'll do it for sure," Krissy declared, putting her phone face down on the table and propping her head up on one of her arms. "A romantic dinner at a nice place? How can they resist?"

"I think they're still pretty thick," Claire confided, twirling one of her braids around her finger. "Cas just blushed when I asked him about the movie."

Krissy frowned, glancing over at where the two older men were sitting. "You think? Well, if this doesn't do it, then we'll just have to brainstorm something else…"

Claire grinned at her, and Krissy embraced the way her heart thumped and her stomach fluttered at the sight of the other girl.

Castiel packed the last item in the wicker basket and sighed. As part of the unique charm that he tried to broadcast from the bakery, he often did small hampers and picnic baskets on request. Sure, he had to buy the baskets, but Charlie sold them to him for cheap, and he could charge more for the prepacked meal all together than he would have gotten apart. All in all, a good deal. For those that were buying it, as well. Castiel was looking at the numerous goodies and fresh rolls, and was being vividly reminded that he hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Claire was hopping about behind the counter, serving people with a smile. She'd been working for him almost full time ever since school had ended for the winter break. Her often juxtaposed emotional state, twixt between brightly smiles and moody teenager scowls was a refreshing (although often vexing) part of the store now. It would be strange when she went back to school.

"Claire," Castiel called quietly, wanting to attract her attention. "Has the customer who ordered this come by yet? You said that they were meant to pick it up at one."

"Um," Claire dug her phone out of her pocket, grimacing when she got flour stains across the screen. Castiel couldn't see the texts that were across the screen, but Claire brightened and turned her phone off, tucking it away again. "Yeah, they're coming right now."

"Good," Castiel said, turning back to check on the amount of ingredients he had for the next day's bread. He hadn't been shopping for a few days, and he was fairly sure they were running out of wholemeal flour…

The bell chime from the front door opening went through the small shop, but Castiel ignored it, knowing that Claire could handle any customer who walked through the door while he was busy.

He was still going over the inventory when Hannah walked in the back door. "Castiel?" She asked, scrunching her face up. "I thought you weren't working today?"

"What?" Castiel asked, feeling as puzzled as she looked. "No, Claire and I are working. Are you sure you got the day which you were meant to come in right?"

"Yes!" Claire said, appearing next to him like magic. "She is working now, because you are _not_ working now!"

Castiel stared at his niece with a mounting sense of confusion. "Claire? What are you talking about?"

"Your date's here," Claire purred, grinning at him.

Castiel paused, and then swung around the see out the front of the shop, where as he predicted, Dean and Krissy were standing. Dean looked mystified as he stared at the picnic basket that Castiel had made up a short twenty minutes ago.

"No," Castiel said involuntarily. _He_ liked Dean, but he didn't think Dean reciprocated his feelings! He couldn't… couldn't just… take him out for a picnic!

"Yes," Claire said, nodding her head. "I ordered that basket, and Krissy managed to drag Dean here, so you're going to leave with him, go somewhere quiet, eat lunch and then make kissy faces. Get it?"

"I do not 'get it' as you so creatively put it," Castiel said, defensive. And even if he wanted to… if, maybe, in the back of his mind, he was yelling "Yes! Go do it!" at himself… there was no way that Dean would agree to go. It was one of his rare days off, and he most likely had far better things to do with his time than eat food with someone he barely knew and who thought about him in the shower. No. He wouldn't humiliate himself by asking, either.

Claire rolled her eyes at him. "Look, Krissy already got him to agree to go on a picnic… she just forgot to mention that it was with you. Just go out there and strut your stuff, you'll be fine!"

With that, Claire undid the knot tying his apron up, yanked it over his head, and pushed him out the door to where the customers stood, so firmly that Castiel ran straight into Dean.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dean," Castiel apologised, hating the bright red he could feel on his cheeks.

"Ah, it's fine Cas," Dean said, taking a step back so there was a bit of space between them. "Krissy and I were just coming to pick up some food."

"And another person!" Krissy grinned. She picked up the basket and shoved it into Castiel's arms. He took it, fearful that she would drop it and waste all his hard work. "Now we have everything Dean. I'm going to stay here with Claire, who's a lot better company that you two are. To me, at least. Anyways, go and picnic away, have fun, use protection, and all that."

Castiel felt the blush in his cheeks getting even brighter. Dean looked startled, but glanced at Castiel out of the corner of his eye as Krissy flounced off.

"Well, I suppose it'd be dumb to let all this food go to waste," Dean said, amusement touching his voice. "Want to get out of here?"

Castiel looked up from where he'd been staring at the picnic basket to find Dean's deep green eyes on him, waiting for his answer. Blushing now for a different reason, Castiel nodded. Dean grinned at him, and Castiel followed him in a daze as Dean grabbed his hand and led him out of the bakery.

 **that'll do it for sure XD [1:46pm]**

 **you reckon they'll find another use for the honey cas packed? [1:47pm]**

 **lol probs. I cant believe that weve had to interfere with them this much. dudes should be able to sort their own love life out [1:50pm]**

 **yeah [1:52pm]**

 **hey krissy? [1:59pm]**

 **what up [2:01pm]**

 **do you wanna meet up when I get off work? [2:13pm]**

 **sure where [2:27pm]**

 **my mum and dad are out for the rest of the night. Not coming back til tomorrow afternoon. Dads got a work thing and mums going with him [2:30pm]**

 **you can come over to my place if you want. Sort my own love life out [2:35pm]**

 **and here i was thinking /youd/ never ask [2:36pm]**

 **when do you get off ;p [2:38pm]**

 **at 5 from work. Maybe later tonight if I'm lucky [2:40pm]**

 **im pretty sure youre gonna get lucky [2:45pm]**

"A beach day?" Dean asked. "That's not like you."

"Well then you obviously don't know me," Krissy said crisply. "Come on, it's a great idea!"

"Aside from the fact that it's the middle of winter," Dean started, only to be interrupted.

"It's nearly spring!" Krissy argued. "And bracingly cold water is good for your health!"

Dean eyed her off for a few seconds. "Aside from the fact that it's the middle of winter," Dean repeated, waiting for Krissy to interrupt him again. "We live in _South Dakota_. We're literally the furthest thing away from the beach that you could get."

"Oh," Krissy said, like that was thought that was least likely to cross her mind. "Well, swimming, then?"

Dean sighed. "You keep coming up with these crazy ideas…" He trailed off, then stared at her suspiciously. "This isn't another one of your half baked plans to try and set Cas and I up, is it?"

"What?" Krissy asked, drawing the word out over a few seconds. She put her hand over her heart and adopted a pained expression. "Dean! How could you think something so strange of me? I would never compromise your manly honour by trying to get you a boyfriend."

"Really," Dean replied, unmoved by her dramatics. "Geez, why don't I believe you?"

"You wound me deeply," Krissy stated, now batting her eyelids. "I just want a chance to see Claire mostly naked and wet before I have to leave. That's the good stuff!"

Dean put a hand over his eyes in an attempt to banish all thoughts of Krissy's girlfriend from his mind. That was not something he needed to think about. Ever. "Krissy. This isn't really a place where you can go swimming. And even then, it's _winter._ "

"But you wouldn't mind seeing Cas mostly naked and wet either, would you?" Krissy said deviously, grinning at him.

Dean couldn't really bring himself to rebut her point, and Krissy's grin just grew bigger.

"I knew it!" She crowed. "Anyway, let's plan it. I found a place near here that has heated pooling, and if you drive then Cas can stare at you all moodily from the front seat…"

Dean tuned her chatter out as he sighed to himself. Krissy was determined to do this, and he didn't really want to stop her.

"Bombs away!"

Dean shielded his eyes as Claire jumped into the pool, making a large splash. She came up laughing, twirling onto her back as she moved gracefully through the water.

Cas was smiling softly next to him, head propped above the water by a pool noodle. The water was warm, deliciously so, and Dean found himself grateful that Krissy and Claire were so conniving. If they hadn't been so set on setting him and Cas up, he doubted they would be here right now.

"I wish she'd stop jumping like that and disturbing the water," Cas sighed. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful – or had looked peaceful, until the second that the stray water from Claire's jump had hit him straight in the face.

Dean was still trying not to laugh at him. "It's just what she does," he tried to console him. "You've just got to get used to it."

Cas didn't look happy at his explanation, but his eyes were soft when he looked at Claire. "Maybe. How do you deal with Krissy?"

"Oh, I don't. I just let her run wild," Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing I could do to control her, so I just try to dissuade some of her more… outrageous ideas."

Cas chuckled at that. "Maybe. I just promised my brother I would look after her, and… well. I think we have different ideas of 'looking after.'"

Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas's. "Hey, you're not allowed to be sad today. It's meant to be fun, having a day out."

Cas sighed. "You're right, like usual." He kept watching the girls, and Dean took the opportunity to watch him. "I just worry, that's all."

"Pretty sure it's compulsory for every parent to worry, Cas," Dean advised.

Cas didn't say anything in response. Eventually, he looked back at Dean. "Dean?" He asked in a quieter voice. "Do you think I was right, opening the bakery? I very rarely have any days off, and spending them with you and the girls…"

"Hey, hey," Dean tried to say. "What brought this on? Cas, you love that bakery. I've seen you there. You might just be a little… possessive about who works there. You know, most businesses don't have their boss working there every day."

"Large businesses, maybe. But if I'm not there, who knows what would happen? I have several employees that I trust, but it's hard finding good ones. And Claire will be leaving at the end of the month to go back to school. It's been… nice, having these breaks, and I want to have more of them."

Cas looked at him from the corner of his eye and Dean felt his heart speeding up slightly. _More… with him? Is that what he's trying to say? He wants to spend more time with me?_

"Cas, I think that you should do what you want to do with your life," Dean started carefully. "But I do know that you love making bread and all that other stuff you've got, you love tending to your beehives, and you love making people happy with your food. That's a hell of a lot more than most people get out of their job, trust me. If you're feeling like you're a bit run down, then have a day off every week. Let someone else take the reins for a few hours a day. You don't have to be there one hundred percent of the time. It's not going to collapse if you're not there watching it."

Cas is watching him with his eyes so blue, so wide and trusting. He glanced away, studying the water as it laps and splashes quietly on his pool noodle.

"I'm glad I came today, Dean," he said, so quietly that Dean had to strain to hear him over the enthusiastic shouting from the other end of the pool. "And I'm very glad that you came too."

Dean smiled at him softly. It was a real smile; something that Cas was bringing out more and more often. "Me too Cas," he replied, taking a breath of chlorine and water. "Me too."

 **dude dean was so checking out cas that entire time I was barely not laughing at them XD [9:23pm]**

 **i was checking out /you/ the entire time but yea i noticed [9:24pm]**

 **aww you're too cute :P [9:27pm]**

 **I was totally sure that they were about to kiss at the end tho [9:40pm]**

 **same! then that guy came along and ruined it [9:47pm]**

 **I know right. It's okay, we're going to get them together somehow [9:50pm]**

 **we should do somethn with more blood pumping action. theyve got to be in the heat of the moment u know [9:51pm]**

 **lol you're right. Got an idea? [9:55pm]**

 **yep. and im sure itll work this time [9:55pm]**

 **awesome [10:00pm]**

Castiel ducked under a conveniently placed wall and grinned when his vest didn't let out a _brrg_ sound. He stuck his head over the top of the wall, but his assailant was nowhere to be seen. He huffed and snuck around the corner, keeping his eyes open. In the distance (only ten metres away, really) he could head guns shooting and laughing as the girls duelled. His quarry, however, was far more slippery than either of them.

As if his thought had summoned him, Castiel's vest let out a _brrg_ and died. He hissed, spinning around to see where Dean could have shot him from, but there was no tell-tale green light to give him away in the flashing darkness of the arena.

Castiel jumped to a safer spot, using the time that he couldn't get shot out to brave the clear areas where he'd be at risk. Hiding himself in a corner, he glanced around a wall to see a flash of movement as Dean moved with him.

Heart pounding in his chest, Castiel waited for the agonisingly long five seconds to be over. His vest and gun lit up again, and he wasted no time in firing at the green glint he could just see through a hole in a wall.

He heard the _brrg_ as Dean's vest died, and he grinned, the whiteness of his teeth probably giving him away. It didn't matter. Dean couldn't shoot until his vest came back on again.

His own vest let out a sound and died, bright red fading away. Castiel looked up to see Krissy blowing him a kiss, and then she was back to her own guerrilla battle against Claire.

Castiel used his time to duck away from the mountain where Krissy and Claire were duelling, weaving deeper into the maze to try and flank Dean. Dean's shots were very precise, and he could get one off from far away easily; Castiel couldn't let him get any leeway. If he did, then Dean would never let him get back up.

His vest flared back to life, and Castiel tucked himself into a corner, straining to see movement in the low light of the laser tag battlefield. Dean wasn't driven to stay on his feet, either. He had been rolling, sliding and summersaulting the entire time they'd been in here.

Castiel saw a flash of red above him, and aimed for Krissy as she peered around the corner to search for Claire. Her head whipped around as she 'died' and Castiel waved jauntily before ducking out of her sight. Krissy was a menace. He was very glad that Claire was keeping her busy. The girls had far more energy than him, the extended running, hiding and shooting taking far less of a toll on their energy than it was taking on his.

Castiel spotted a flash of green, and he ducked around, trying to sneak up on Dean. They both popped up simultaneously, shooting at each other. Dean much have been a fraction of a second faster, because Castiel's vest shut off, and Dean's didn't.

Dean shot a smirk at him, and Castiel rolled his eyes before ducking down and trying to get out of Dean's sight. The large clock that provided most of the ambient lighting was ticking down extremely quickly, and when Castiel flicked his eyes up to look at it, it only had a minute left on the timer.

His vest flared back to life, and Castiel started running, hoping that by keeping moving he would stay out of Dean's line of fire. He took a shot at Krissy high on the mountain, but her vest didn't flicker out, and he didn't have any more opportunities if he wanted to keep moving. Thirty seconds left.

He crept through the walls, stalking his prey, feet light and quick. _Where was he?_ Dean hadn't been able to avoid him for long, Castiel always managing to track him down quickly. Unless…

Castiel whirled in time to see Dean duck behind a pillar. So he was the one being followed, not the other way around. Castiel's grin grew wider, and he darted around to where he' get a good line of fire to where Dean was standing. He'd been running around these mazes for the last hour or so; he knew them quite well already. A plan forming in his mind, he ducked down to move under a window, so Dean couldn't see him, and then jumped up, ready to attack when –

The lights in the room flickered on, and Castiel's vest went dark. The timer on the large clock read 0:00.

Dean was sitting right where Castiel had thought he'd be, eyes wide. He threw back his head and laughed while Castiel just shook his head. He'd only needed a few more seconds to show him what he was _really_ made of…

"Ah, Cas, I guess that it's just not your day," Dean said, still smiling as he came over to throw an arm around him. "Let's go see what those girls are up to, huh?"

They made their way towards the door, Castiel warm from the exertion and from the feeling of Dean being so close.

Castiel hung his vest up, seeing that Krissy and Claire had already made their way out of the arena. The two girls were standing outside, both in all black clothes, laughing quietly at something, their heads close together.

Castiel smiled at seeing them like that. Dean came up to stand beside him, jostling him friendly.

"Come on, we've got to see the scoreboard."

Cas followed him bemusedly. Dean turned to the scoreboard, and Castiel did as well.

Green Team had won, but not by an extremely large margin.

"Looks like you need to step up, old man," Krissy said, and beside her, Claire broke out laughing. Dean rolled his eyes, and Castiel looked at the individual scores. Krissy had scored more hits than Dean had.

"That's just because you kept firing at me the entire time," Castiel said, feeling the corner of his mouth lift slightly. "You got an unfair advantage."

"Hey, there's nothing unfair in laser tag," Krissy said, chin high. She was having trouble keeping her voice serious, like she just wanted to burst out laughing again. "Red Team v Green Team. It says nowhere in the rules that it's a one on one battle. You just seemed to make that one up yourself."

Claire started laughing again, which set Krissy off, her overly formal posture disintegrating into uncontrollable giggles. Castiel looked at Dean, who just shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys," Dean started, "but I want a drink." The girls perked up at that. "Cas, do you want anything?"

 _I want you,_ his mind said, but he shook that off. "Just some water, please."

Claire broke off from the huddle over drinks to follow Dean. Castiel watched them both, feeling something happy sparking in his chest.

 _Family._

 **bro that did it. did u see how cas was lookin at him? [2:23pm]**

 **yea but I think they have to sort their own stuff out now. We've put them on like, five dates. I think that we'll just be a hindrance more than anything if we keep going along with them from now on. [2:30pm]**

 **u think? ok. i dont think theyre dumb enough to not keep going on it now [2:32pm]**

 **yeah I reckon so [2:33pm]**

 **Krissy? [9:29pm]**

 **yea [9:34pm]**

 **you have to go on Saturday, don't you. [9:40pm]**

 **yeah. [10:00pm]**

 **sorry [10:01pm]**

 **it's okay. You have to get back to your dad. I get that. [10:02pm]**

 **well yea but. its not like ive got a choice. hes my dad [10:04pm]**

 **Claire? [10:50pm]**

 **Claire talk to me [10:55pm]**

 **just because im leaving doesnt mean that we cant still talk and stuff [11:34pm]**

 **dont make me come to ur house [8:23am]**

 **ill do it [8:23am]**

 **ur dad said u were at work but im at the bakery ur not here [10:01am]**

 **Claire where r u [10:03am]**

 **im serious [10:04am]**

 **4 Missed Calls from Krissy :P**

 **Claire answer me [10:10am]**

 **I'm fine stop calling [10:11am]**

 **7 Missed Calls from Krissy :P**

 **I'm not going to stop calling until u pick up [10:17am]**

Claire stared at the phone in her hand. **Krissy :P** was on the screen. She wouldn't give up.

She jabbed the green phone on the screen and raised the phone to her ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Was the first thing her girlfriend asked, voice on the verge of shouting.

"I _told_ you, I'm fine," Claire grumbled. Krissy's voice was tinny over the phone. She didn't like it. Krissy's voice in person was so much nicer – full and smooth and sexy. Over the phone she sounded anxious and tense. Although that was probably more than just the phone…

"Where. Are. You?" Krissy pressed. Claire could hear the bell of the bakery in the background of the phone call.

"Just at the river," Claire sighed. It was cold, and she was starting to wish that she had brought more than just one jacket.

"I'm coming," Krissy said immediately. Despite her gloomy mood, Claire found herself smiling.

"How? You don't have a car, and there aren't any buses that come out here."

"I'll find a way." Krissy sounded determined, and Claire didn't doubt that she would. She could do stuff like that, if she really wanted to.

"Don't bother," Claire tried to say, but Krissy interrupted.

"I'll be there in half an hour or so. Don't move. You're at our usual spot, yeah?"

"Yeah?" Claire sighed. Krissy hung up, and Claire shoved her hands back in her pockets.

True to her word, Krissy showed up forty minutes after she'd called. The snow had started again, and very small snowdrifts had started to pile up on Claire's shoulders.

Krissy sat down beside her with a _thump_. She didn't say anything straight away.

"We're not breaking up just because I'm going to be moving away for a little bit," Krissy told her. Claire put her head on her shoulder and Krissy put an arm around her. "We'll sort through this. Don't worry."

And for a moment, Claire could almost believe that they would.

The harsh white light of the supermarket was one of the only things that was keeping Dean awake. He'd woken up and hadn't been able to fall back asleep at home, so he'd decided that he wanted to drink some tea. Only he didn't have any milk. And he didn't drink his tea without milk.

At three in the morning, going to the local 24/7 _sounded_ like a really good idea, but it wasn't. It really wasn't. Dean'd felt the need to fall back asleep as soon as he'd entered the overly bright shop. He wasn't looking forward to the drive home.

He arrived at the cold section where the milk was kept and grabbed a bottle, resisting the urge to rub his hand over his eyes. He started to turn around, then blinked. Standing next to the ice cream section was someone who looked very familiar.

Cas was staring at the different choices of ice cream like they held the answers to the universe. Dean hesitated for a moment and then walked towards him.

"Heya Cas," he greeted, voice still rough from sleep. He was wearing a rumpled shirt and pants that he'd thrown on, while Cas was still wearing his day clothes. It didn't look like he'd gotten to sleep yet.

Cas turned and jumped slightly, obviously surprised to see him there. "Dean? What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean said. "I just wanted some milk. Don't you have like, a bakery to get to in the morning? Don't you have to be up crazy early for that?"

"Yes," Cas said, wincing slightly. He didn't look like he was looking forward to a day of no sleep. "But I had to get some things, and then I was thinking that I should buy some ice cream for Claire. She's happy when she eats ice cream, so I thought that might help with Krissy leaving."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Cas squinted at the ice cream in the freezer and then tugged the door open and retrieved a box. He put it in his basket, which also held a lettuce, four carrots, a packet of skewers and a bottle of chocolate sauce.

He turned back to Dean once he had closed the freezer door. "Do you need anything else?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in that way of his. Dean felt a rush of affection, and shook his head.

"Well, I do," Cas told him, voice serious but eyes sparkling. He leaned forward, and Dean could only blink in shock as he kissed him, lips soft.

In the middle of the grocery store. Dean wasn't sure that you could find anywhere less romantic, but somehow, it fit.

Cas leaned back, and Dean tried to follow him. A corner of Cas's mouth curled up. "I'm done now. Are you coming with me?"

Dean stared at his hand as it reached towards him, a benediction, an opportunity. Slowly, he put his hand in Cas's. Their joined fingers looked _right_ in a way that made his stomach do loops as it jumped around inside him.

"Yeah Cas," he said, voice rough. "I'm coming."


End file.
